1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel ureido polyfunctional compounds and compositions which are particularly suitable as crosslinking components in curable compositions as well as for imparting wet adhesion properties to water based paints and coatings. Specifically, the novel ureido polyfunctional compounds of the present invention are useful in crosslinking water-soluble polymers.
2. Background
Crosslinked materials have found widespread use in coatings such as powder coatings, solution coatings, coil coatings, can coatings, and in non-coatings applications such as conventional moldings, reactive injection moldings, composites, water-soluble polymers, adhesives and in binders, paper and textile applications. Because crosslinked materials find applications in such widely different, increasingly diverse, and highly specialized areas, each such application has placed a new and usually unmet demand on the crosslinkers currently available or in use. There exists, therefore, a continuing need for new crosslinkers which are capable of meeting the requirements of a particular application.
We have now discovered a new class of ureido polyfunctional polyacylimidazolidinone compounds, i.e., polyfunctional glyoxylated maleurates, fumaurates, citraconurates, itaconurates and their related amido derivatives which function as external crosslinkers and which are capable of meeting the demands that have often not been met by existing crosslinkers. The present invention's novel polyfunctional glyoxylated maleurates, fumaurates, citraconurates, itaconurates and their related amido derivatives are also referred to herein as polyglycomaleurates, polyglycofumaurates, polyglycocitraconurates, polyglycoitaconurates, polyglycomaleuramides, polyglycofumauramides, polyglycocitraconuramides and polyglycoitaconuramides. Specifically, the present invention's novel polyfunctional compounds are useful in curable compositions containing active hydrogen-containing polyfunctional materials and in forming aqueous emulsion polymers for crosslinked coating surfaces. This new class of polyfunctional compounds also surprisingly conveys wet adhesion properties to aqueous emulsion copolymer latices. Advantageously, the polyfunctional compounds of the present invention can also crosslink via free radical initiated processes which allows for their use in crosslinking unsaturated polymers.